


100 Days to Fall In Love

by TOUCHMYAGUSTD



Category: bts
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOUCHMYAGUSTD/pseuds/TOUCHMYAGUSTD
Summary: Yoongi is inlove with Jimin, but Jimin's not interested with Yoongi that way. Yoongi convinced Jimin to let him have 100 days to make him fall inlove with Jimin. Will Yoongi succeed? or have his heart broken?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's my first time making a fanfic here, I'm sorry if very bad. People tend to make fun of me because of my style of writing and typos so please tell me if my grammar and spelling and shit are wrong. Enjoy reading!
> 
> IMPORTANT : LOOK AT THE BOTTOM FOR NOTES

Get this, people can love, unlove, and mostly, ignore. If you're lucky enough, the person you're in love with will accept you and love you whole-heartedly; if not, well, you'll just end up like me -- alone, angry and scared. scared that maybe I'll never meet someone who'll love me... and someone like him. Let me tell you my story about my unrequited love with Park Jimin.

First, let me tell you who is Park Jimin, Park Jimin is my first and hopefully last love. But as I said, only lucky people end up getting their love of their life, I am not one of those people. Park Jimin is one of my closest friends eventhough we're both opposites -- he's friendly, enthusiatic, and fun while I'm the opposite. I used to think that opposites attracts, guess I was wrong. Park Jimin -sigh- Park Jimin, the most beautiful human being to walk on this planet.

I have this group of friends -- Namjoon, Seokjin hyung, Hoseok, Park Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook. We've been together for years. Everyone, including Jimin, knows about this, me being in love with him. Which makes stuff seem awkward but surprisingly, it's not.

\--

"Yoongi!" what the fuck, "Yoongi! wake up!" sigh it's Seokjin hyung, that fucker. I lazily stood up and groaned, I'm so tired. went to kitchen to see everyone eating and talking, everyone but Jimin. "what's up hyung?" Jungkook said.

I sat beside one corner of the rectangular table, sitted beside Hoseok and across Jungkook. "not much, just tired." "Ahhhhh" they said in unison. "by the way, where's Jimin?" "I think he's still slee- ohhh wait, that's jimin! goodmorning Jimin! come! sir here!" Hoseok said while standing up and pulling Jimin to his seat, beside me. "you sure hyung?" he replied, "yes I'm sure! you're my Angel! I'm already done eating anyways haha! well, gotta go! Let's go everyone! " surprisingly, all of them went. did hoseok tell them about it? sigh, can never trust this kid. 

"goodmorning hyung! " he greeted me happily. "Jimin, I-"

"yes hyung?"

"Jimin, I want to make a deal"

"What deal?"

"I want to prove to you that I can make you fall in love with me in 100 days"

"mm-hmmm" he said while chewing his cereal. "so is this why they all went to one room?"

"I guess, so you agree?"

"okay, Min Yoongi. but what will happen if you fail?" he satopped eating his cereal and crossed his arms, a smirk on his face.

"excuse me?"

"you know... what will happened if, we say, we do not fall in love together."

I started to sweat, I didn't plan it before. shit.

"I'm sure you weren't that confident when you planned on this deal. If you were, well-"

"here's what'll happen, if you won't fall in love with me, I won't disturb you anymore; only when necessary."

"mmmmhhhmmmm... I like it. Deal."

he streched out his hand and we shook hands.

"better make a plan now. I'll be available later this evening *wink*" he said standing up and putting the bowl of cereal to the sink.

fuck. this is a mess.

_Jimin: and that's how it all started._

\----------

Noon came and I'm still strucked. "seriously, Yoongi, you have a problem. The one you're inlove with agreed to convince him to fall for you and you're lying on your bed and watching your dramas in you laptop, seriously dude. Stop being a pussy and make a reservation for your date or something. I remember he loves street food, you know. so maybe you can bring him there and also because he doesn't want fancy dinne-"

"Namjoon shut up. I already made a date for us later. we'll go to this park where there's like street food and maybe some arcade."

"wow, never took you as the one who can prepare shit"

"you fucker. ofcourse I have to plan this. this. this is my only chance to make him mine."

"fine. just don't forget to eat. Me and the others are going to eat lunch" and after Namjoon said that, he stood up from the chair across the bed and went outside.

on Jimin's side of the story...

"Jimin! are you sure you won't go?" Taehyung said to a very quiet and sad Jimin lying on the couch, watching tv.

"I'm sure. I'll just be the odd-one-out -- J-hope is always unavailable because of texting his boyfriend, you and jungkook being all mushy, Yoongi being Yoongi - aka, trying to talk to me but always fail, and ofcourse, Namjoon and Jin always together like parents. Just go, I'll be fine"

And with that, Taehyung waved goodbye and went outside with the others.

Sigh, I just want him to be comfortable with me.

Let's go back to Yoongi's side..  
Fuck, I'm hungry. I stood up from my bed and went outside my room. I lazily walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and pitcher full of water. 

"What you doing there?" I heard someone say. I lift my head up to see a curious Jimin looking at me. "Oh! N-n-nothing haha.." "seriously, Yoongi, we have to talk. Why do you keep on being so awkward with me.." "I am not!" Silence filled the room. "Well, ok ok I am but I'll prove I can change during the 100 days!"  
"Yeah... goodluck with that" Jimin replied, laughing and walking towards the couch to lie down and continue watching tv.

\-----------------

Evening came and Yoongi just woke up from his nap. He went to the living room to see Jimin all dressed up. "Hyung? You're not ready yet?" "Sorry. I just woke up. I'll be in the shower." 

After a few minutes, Yoongi came out of the room wearing something casual and hot.

"Hot" Jimin said. "What?" Yoongi said curiously, "n-nothing" Jimin said looking away, regretting ever saying that

Jimin suddenly felt a hand on his palm, "shall we go, sunshine?" Yoongi asked, smirking.

\---------

"So are we going to walk?" Jimin asked. "Well, yeah. I kinda wanted to talk and walk, do you want me to drive? I can. I'll have to wlak home and get the car if you w-" "it's fine, it's perfect" Jimin chuckled. 

While walking, Jimin got closer and closer without saying anything. "Can I hold you hand?" Yoongi asked, "obviously" Jimin said enthusiastically. Yoongi grabbed Jimin's small hands and fitted it into his. "Hmm" Yoongi hummed, "what?" "Nothing, sunshine." Yoongi smiled causing Jimin to smile back as well. 

The sunshine talk  
While they were walking, boths hands tangled together - swaying; when Jimin suddenly asked, "Why sunshine?" "Well, I see you as the sunshine of all, you're always happy, like a ray of sunshine and when there's no sunshine, everyone's sad" Yoongi said looking at the blue skies, "Not your sunshine? I mean like you know, if you're like in love with someone, you'll instantly see them as yours to be happy and shit" "You see, I don't own you and probably will never. I'm just accepting the fact of never having you. Seeing you happy everyday is already good for me, even if the cause of your happiness isn't me." Yoongi replied looking down on Jimin, smiling sadly. 

\--------skipping the arcade part bc I'm that lazy. In the arcade part, they had fun, they were sweet and shit-------

When they got home, Jimin said goodnight to Yoongi and went inside the room. Just when Jimin got into the room, Yoongi said quietly, "I love you."


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi is in love with Jimin, but Jimin's not interested with Yoongi that way. Yoongi convinced Jimin to let him have 100 days to make him fall in love with Jimin. Will Yoongi succeed? Or have his heart broken?
> 
> That's the original summary^^  
> This chapter:  
> The events of day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that this and the future chapters are based on the days so it will be very short/ shorter than others. Thank you!

Hope. What is hope? Hope is wanting something to be true. Hoping one day all you dream of will come true, hoping, hoping. Hope will and can give you the will to do anything and something. To create something beautiful or gorgeous, to create something that'll benefit or destroy society, hope.

Like my situation, hoping that Park Jimin will love me back and accept me. Hoping that what happened yesterday will always happen to. It felt so nice to feel holding his hand and talking to him for hours. Park jimin, Park Jimin, I'm hoping that moment will live forever

Day 2  
Yoongi woke up to find Taehyung sleeping on his hyung's bed. He stood up and went outside the room and went to his bestfriend's room, Namjoon, to see them together and instantly regretted opening the door. "Lock the door godammit" he said quietly, expecting no one to hear it. "We will." Yoongi heard Namjoon say with a smirk on his face. He closed the door as soon as he heard it.

He walked into the couch to see Jimin walking outside his room. Happy, he greeted Jimin a loud and enthusiastic "Goodmorning." As in return, Jimin looks at him and ignores him. Ouch.

From his big grin, it fell to a sad smile. 

\--------

"What's your plan? How are you going out with him today when he won't even notice you?" Hoseok said while lying down on Yoongi's bed. "Guess I'll just sit here." Yoongi said sitting on his desk chair. "So what now?"  
"I really don't. Help me, Hoseok." I really don't know how." "Fine, I'll find a party so you can hook up with him." Hoseok grabbed his phone then walked out from the room. However, before he walked out his room, he said, "I'll update you maybe tomorrow or so, before that, just try to take Jimin out to lunch. It's almost 11" and then walked out and closed the door.

\--------so many skips, I know.------

"Jimin?" Yoongi said to Jimin while they were watching tv. "What?" Jimin said coldly. "Want to have lunch?" "Fine" and with that, they left the house and went to Jimin's favorite restaurant. They took a table and began to order their food. After so, Jimin said to Yoongi, "my favorite? How'd you know?" "You're the one I've been in love for the majority of my life. You'd think I wouldn't know majority of... well, you?"

"hmmmm, you think you know me? ok well, let's test it, shall we?"

\----THEY TESTED IT----

"You're quite great, yeah? You sure you aren't tired?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, one more question."

"shoot!"

"What do you see me?" Jimin asked, expecting the answer ~you're my sunshine~

"I already told you yesterday *laughs* I see you as the sunshine of all."

"of all?"

"yeah?"

"ohhh, I see" Jimin said chuckling.

Silence filled the atmosphere between them, Jimin avoiding eye contact with Yoongi, a frown forming his face. "Is there... something wrong... or something.... that I..... did?" "you know? It's awkward and shit so maybe I'll leave. Gotta be a sunshine to all right?" And with that, he left the place without a word, leaving Yoongi hungry, confused, and broken.

Yoongi ran for Jimin but Jimin pushed him away, causing him to fall on the ground with a wound on his hand, cheek and knee. "aww... fuck" he mumbled. He lumply (lumply¿) walked to the house, when he got in, Hoseok came running. "Hyung! What happened?! Where's Jimin?" "Hoseok, stop, I just need to rest." "Okay hyung" Hoseok said while guiding Yoongi to his (Hoseok's) room.

Yoongi sat down on Hoseok's bed while his bestfriend got the first aid kit. "Hyung, what the fuck! Did Jimin got kidnap then the guy kicked your butt or somethi-" "Jimin got upset and, or mad at me then pushed me so hard so I feel on the fucking ground." "Oh no, hyung! Just take a break from each other, yeah?" Hoseok started to put ointment on Yoongi's wounds. "I'll think about it, maybe I'll just give me and Jimin one day to think about stuff." "That's your choice hyung. Just remember I'm there beside you" Hoseok said looking at Yoongi who was smiling at him. "Oh! I remember hyung! We have a party the day after tomorrow.... oh wait, you and Jimin aren't-" "no, it's okay, Hoseok. All of us will go to the party anyways."


	3. Ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events of day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALERT: CRINGE-WORTHY WRITING HERE

Remember when I told that people can love, unlove, and IGNORE? Ignorance. What a negative word. Making people feel bad just by mentioning the word. Disgusting. People ignore and forget -- forget about their problems. 

I always thought because I'm lonely, I will never feel someone's ignorance over me. Never thought I'd feel this icky, disgusting, and guilty feeling everytime you remember the person ignoring you. Fuck. Park Jimin, what happened to us? 

\--------

@. Self  
Yoongi what the fuck. Why are you so stupid? What did you do to your precious Jimin this time?

\---

Yoongi woke up with hole in his heart. Lazily, he stood up from his bed and went outside his and Seokjin's room. He greeted his friends 'goodmorning'. After eating breakfast, he showered and dressed up. 

After doing so, he went to his most loyal friend, Jung Hoseok. "Hoseok, let's go out" he said lying on the younger's floor. "Excuse me, what?" "I need to clear things out, Hoseok. Help me clear my mind. I think I'm going mad!" "Ok, hyung. Just wait" the younger said standing up and freshening up. After 10 minutes of waiting, Hoseok came out of thw room ready.

"Let's go hyung"

Jimin's POV  
Yoongi hyung and Hoseok hyung went outside the house, I wonder where they're going- no Jimin, stop thinking about him!

"Jin hyung! Let's go out, I need to clear my mind." "Sure, Jiminie. Wait for me outside."

And after they got ready, they went outside the house, leaving their other friends.

YOONGI'S POV  
"Where do you want to go, hyung?" "I just want to clear my mind, Hoseok." "Do you want to go to the movies? I have complimentary tickets to this theater" "ok, sure." 

They went to the said theater, went on to movie to movie, popcorn to popcorn, soda to soda, and emotions to emotions. 

JIMIN'S POV  
Jimin and Jin went to cafe shop and sat on a booth for four beside the window. They sat apart from each other so they can communicate to each other properly and have comforatble space. 

They both ordered a coffee drink that is both sweet and bitter. "So what's up, Jimin?" Jimin hesitated at first, he looked at the window to see people walking and talking on the sidewalks, cars honking and lovers loving. He spaced out for a bit and he guesses Jin understands. Jin waited for a bit, until he asked again. Jimin looked at him, and explained everything -- piece by piece. 

He explained that he didn't mean to be like that on Yoongi, he explained that he was confused about what was he feeling, what Yoongi and Hoseok is, and how he just wants to be HIS sunshine. Jin looked at him in awe. He seemed to be glad and shocked at the same time. 

Jin started saying what he felt and then started giving him advice by letting him know that Yoongi was in love with him for a long time and Yoongi and Hoseok are just friends. He finished off by giving him advice that he should tell Yoongi what he's feeling.

"But hyung, how will I tell him now?" Jin looked at the ceiling to think and sipped on his coffee, "maybe at the party tomorrow?" "Sounds like a good plan."


	4. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events of day 4. Very short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short.

A/N the first part is Jimin, not Yoongi. And it's night time hmkay.

Chances. Chances are given to people who wants to make their mistakes right. Mistakes that are do not cut a wound to the people too much. Wounds that don't turn into scars.

I hope Yoongi hyung will forgive me later at the party, I really do. I hope he gives me a chance to explain my feelings and give my opinions on what we are. I just hope

\----------

YOONGI'S POV  
"You guys ready to go?" I asked to everyone. "You guys go first, me and Jimin will go there a bit." Jin said to me and the others. 

Namjoon drove us to the party and there were a lot people. "Who's party is this?" I asked, "I honestly forgot." Hoseok replied and chuckled. We all went inside and separated into our own ways -- Namjoon waited for Jin in front of the house, Taekook went somewhere, and me and Hoseok went to the kitchen to get a drink and chat. 

I saw Jimin walk inside. "Omygod, Jimin looks hot." "Go talk to him hyung! I'll just be right here." Hoseok said walking to get a refill. I walked into Jimin's direction and Jimin saw me.

We both awkwardly greeted each other. I scratched the back of my neck while he fidgets on his hands. Jimin finally started to try small talk which failed, causing it to be more awkward.

"Jimin, I-" "Yoongi hyung, I have something to say, can we talk privately?" "Sure."

\-------

Shit. I never imagined things to be like this. Drunk and making out with someone. I never imagined being on the bottom of the floor in a room, and making out with someone.

/and that night they did the fluck-a-flick/  
{That was supposed to be the smut part but I just can't, I'm sorry}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I can't write smut.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : So here are their careers in life  
> Namjoon and Yoongi are producers  
> Hoseok, Jungkook and Jimin are dancers  
> Jin and Taehyung are singers   
> So, all of them are rising stars which makes it very hard -- schedules and high profiles


End file.
